


Vulnerability

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clit Stimulation, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Play, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I’m really surprised that I was able to write this at all, but I’m glad I got to do something for my favourite android boy’s “birthday”, even if it’s really late. It’s definitely been awhile since I’ve written smut, so bare with me. Slight Gentle Fem Domme!Reader/Switch!Connor if you squint really hard.
Relationships: Connor/Human Reader, Connor/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Connor being really sensitive to touch, so he can have an orgasm solely from nipple stimulation.

You and Connor stumbled into your shared room, shoes left by the door. Your bodies flushed against each other’s, lips moulded together. Passionate. Needful. Tongue and teeth. Your hands tangled in his dark locks, his long arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You finally make it to the bed, tripping over your feet. Connor catches you, letting out a breathy laugh. His pupils dilated. His warm, coffee gaze darkened and filled with lust. His cooling system had kicked in, chest heaving. Face flushed a light blue, down to his exposed chest from the few buttons of his dress shirt being clumsily unbuttoned by your impatient hands. You smile up at him as you hold his gaze, bringing your hand up to brush the stray lock of hair from his forehead. Your fingers trail a path from his brow to his high cheekbone. The pad of your thumb caressing his synthskin. Connor sighs from your touch, nuzzling the side of his face into your palm. 

The two of you had just gotten back from Hank’s, celebrating his birthday. The party, though small had meant a lot to the birthday boy. You had been planning it for awhile. The day was filled with gifts, boisterous laughter, thirium cake, and playful banter on Hank’s part. As much as Connor felt loved from his family, he couldn’t wait until he could get you all to himself. He definitely wasn’t helping you from wanting to jump him as soon as he walked through the threshold of his partner’s house. His fringe fell in his eyes, sporting a light blue button up with polka dots, beige slacks, and dress shoes.

You couldn’t keep your eyes from wandering back to his toned forearms as he greeted everyone. Your hand left his cheek, running your fingers over his lips before finding themselves back in the material of his shirt. Connor took them in his larger hands and placed them by your sides. He backed you up until your ass met the edge of the bed. He moved to undo the rest of the buttons, then untucked the hem from his slacks. His long fingers undid his belt, hastily pulling down his zipper, slipping out of his slacks and briefs; tossing them somewhere in the room. 

Connor stood before you, cock hard, precum starting to bead at the tip. You sucked in a breath as you took all of him in. Your eyes trailed down his toned body, pale skin dusted in a constellation of freckles. You stared a little longer before you started pulling your t-shirt over your head and tossing it to the floor. You kept eye contact with him as you lifted your hips from the bed to pull down your shorts and underwear. He leans down, caging you between his arms as he captures your lips with his. He runs the tip of his tongue over your bottom lip before capturing it with his teeth. 

He sinks his teeth in gently, pulling down. You moan in his mouth as he parts your lips, stroking your tongue with his. You run your hand up the base of his skull, threading your fingers in his hair, balling it into a fist. You tug gently causing Connor to release a low moan. You smirk, loving the sound you pulled out of him. Wanting to hear it again, you ease yourself down on the king sized mattress, pulling him down with you. Connor hovered above you, placing both hands on the side of your head as he held himself up. You run your hands over his collarbones and down his chest, stopping at his nipples.

Connor gasps as you run your finger around his areola before pinching his nipple lightly. His hips pass yours a few times as you give his other nipple attention. It pebbles from your touch, the patch of skin beginning to turn blue from your twisting and pinching. You dip your head down to his chest, replacing your fingers with your mouth. You flick your tongue before encasing your mouth around his nipple. Connor shudders as he let’s out another moan. “Y/N”, he gasps. You hum, peering up at him through your eyelashes.

His mouth slightly open as his eyebrows bunched together. You pull your mouth away, saliva connecting from his nipple to your mouth. “Babyboy, you look so pretty.” You praise, rubbing your thumb over the nipple that had been in your mouth. He clenches his jaw as he tries to compose himself, but can’t help let out a whimper. You laugh, biting your lip. “You’re so sensitive, Con. It’s so cute!” You coo. Connor blushed, hiding his face in the side of your neck. You giggled. “Honey, you all right?” You asked, worried if you’d pushed him. He hummed, nodding. “Yeah, just give me a second.” You wrapped your legs around his waist as you ran your fingers through his hair.

Connor lifted his head up, placing a kiss to your forehead. He disconnected his synthskin from his right hand and brought it between your thighs. He placed his finger on your clitoris and slowly began rubbing circles. Your hold on his hair tightened as you moved with his fingers. “Ah, Connor.” You moaned his name. “Fuck, yes! Baby.” You grip his wrist, tightening your legs around him. Connor kissed and licked down your neck as he started rubbing faster. “Ah, shit,Con!” You moan again, burrowing your head into the pillow. 

He hummed in response as he trailed opened-mouthed kisses to your sweet spot before biting down hard. “Ohhh, fuck. Con. Please, fuck. Need you, please.” You beg. Connor stops his ministrations to reconnect his synthskin. “No. I want you make love to me without it,” you place your hand over his to stop him. Connor’s LED circles from a calm blue to a yellow as he consideres what you asked him. He was still a little insecure about you seeing him without his skin. 

“Please, love? Being completely naked underneath you is as vulnerable as I can allow myself to be with you. It’s more intimate for you and I want you to allow yourself to be as vulnerable with me. I want you to be comfortable with yourself completely. I want you to know that I love you no matter what you look like. You’re still beautiful to me.” You whisper as you thread your fingers through his.

Connor nods, clutching your hand as he disconnected his  
synthskin entirely. His skin slips away, a blue light following. White and grey plastic takes its place. Your eyes flit across his face, taking all of him in again, like you were seeing him for the first time. And in a way, you were. You lift up to kiss him. “You’re still breathtaking, my love.” You smile, looking into his eyes. “Thank you.” 

Connor presses his forehead to yours as he aligns himself with your entrance. He pushes into you slowly before bottoming out, filling you up to the hilt. You both moan as you feel him stretch you. He grabs your other hand as he starts thrusting in and out of you slowly. He places kisses all over your face as he pulls out before pushing back in again. “I love you.” He groans out. “I love you too, Connor.” You say in between moans. “Happy birthday, sweetie.”


End file.
